1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indication clothing. More specifically, the present invention relates to an indication clothing, which is able to indicate the moving action of an object via an indication sign when the indication clothing is worn by the object.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, bike riding is more and more popular to people. It can not only save energy resources, but also protect the environment from air pollution. For these advantages, more people prefer riding their bikes on the road.
However, there are also other vehicles, such as buses, cars and motorcycles, and passengers on the road. In this situation, if a bike does not mount any indication sign to indicate their instantaneous moving actions to surrounding bikes, vehicles and passengers, the bike rider will take a risk of the traffic accident. As a result, it is necessary to mount an indication sign on a bike to indicate its instantaneous moving actions for reducing the risk of the traffic accident.
Unfortunately, a bike is usually small in size and lightweight so that it is not easy to mount an indication sign, such as a brake sign, a left-turn sign and a right-turn sign, to indicate its instantaneous moving action. Even if the bike can mount the indication sign to indicate its instantaneous moving action, it does not have sufficient space to mount a conspicuous indication sign. Thus, there is still not a solution to efficiently reduce the risk of the traffic accident when people ride their bikes on the road.
In summary, in the premise that the size of the bike is not changed, how to make the indication sign be obvious and easy to be noticed is still an objective for the industry to endeavor.